1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output circuit, which is applicable, for example, to a technique for shifting signal levels.
2. Description of the Background Art
A circuit for shifting signal levels, commonly called as level shifting circuit or inverse level shifting circuit, is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-316755, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-032102, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-026714 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-147243. Especially, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-316755 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-032102 introduce a technique utilizing a mirror circuit.